The field of the invention is that of a portable debris retriever of a type capable of being transported to a retrieving location and there used for debris-receiving purposes in a manner such that debris is received in a receptacle or receiver for transporting to an appropriate debris disposal location which may be a gutter, an appropriate debris receiver, such as a trash can, or the like, for the subsequent emptying-out of the relatively small debris receiver of the device. There have been prior art portable debris retrievers, of the general type just defined above, in the past. However, they have not been entirely functional for the primary purposes of the present invention, as will be fined in greater particularity hereinafter. Among such prior art portable debris retrievers is a type of prior art construction embodying a portable dust pan carried at the bottom end of a longitudinal handle and sometimes hingedly mounted so that it can be moved to an appropriate location where debris is located and moved into a position with the dust-pan adjacent to the debris for the sweeping of the debris by a small portable broom into the portable dust-pan, where it may be collected along with other such sweepings from various locations until the storage part of the portable dust-pan has become relatively fully loaded and requires that it be emptied into a larger trash receptacle or the like. There has also been another type of prior art portable debris retriever intended primarily for retrieving debris objects consisting of pieces of paper of one kind or another and wherein the debris retriever has consisted primarily of an impaling point carried at the bottom or forward end of a longitudinal handle portion adapted to be carried to a location where a paper object is resting on a ground surface and to then be employed by driving the impaling point into the paper object to retrieve it from the ground surface. This usually requires that a larger trash receptacle be nearby and employed frequently for receiving one or more paper objects which have been so impaled on the impaling point because the impaling point is not capable of retrieving and storing many such objects. Because of its lack of storage capacity, it must have the previously impaled paper objects removed therefrom quite frequently in order to remain operative. There are also certain other generally similar debris-retrieving portable devices, but in general they are not ideally suited to the purpose of the present invention, which is to provide a multi-purpose device which fully simulates and is completely capable of being used as a conventional cane while a person is out walking his pet (usually a dog) and if and when the dog may defecate on a public sidewalk, or parking strip, or other such public location, the double-purpose debris retriever may be quickly caused to operate in an effective stool-retrieving fashion which will retrieve, pick up, and store the stool until such time as the person either empties it into an appropriate gutter, trash receptacle, or the like, or returns home from his walk with his pet and empties the collected debris out into his home trash can, and with the device being fully functional as a cane during the walk home. It will readily be seen that this is not possible with either of the well-known prior art types of portable debris retrievers briefly outlined above nor is this advantageous mode of operation possible with any of the other prior art portable debris-retrieving devices known to me. Therefore, it is obvious that it would be highly desirable to provide a portable debris retriever having the advantages mentioned above -- that is, being fully functional and usable during a walk as a walking cane (and, incidentally, as a weapon in the event that the person might be assaulted, attacked, or threatened during such a walk) and yet being readily usable whenever the retrieval of his pet's stool becomes necessary, or is thought desirable, and, thereafter, being adapted to readily store the retrieved stool (if it is not emptied out nearby) without in any way interfering with the other uses of the device as a walking cane, or weapon, and adapted to be emptied-out later at any appropriate disposal location or upon returning home, and it is precisely such a highly desirable and highly advantageous, novel, debris-retrieving cane which I have invented and which has the highly desirable advantages, functions, and end-results mentioned above which flow from and occur by reason of the specific structural and cooperational features of the invention pointed out hereinafter.